


Ditzy

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Ron had known from the beginning that the words "Yule Ball" could only add up to disaster. Giggling girls everywhere, but no one he could ask, then that terrifying moment with Fleur! 

But the most bewildering part was Hermione. The way she looked, that she had gone with Krum, the way they had looked at each other. It was all strange and dizzying and wrong, and in the end she had yelled at Ron, and everything was topsy-turvy.

He didn't understand any of it and he wasn't certain he wanted to try. At least it would never happen again.


End file.
